For an Adult, You are SO childish
by XxBatgirl-RobinxX
Summary: Dick/Babs wedding. Birthday present for DrakesChick! :D


**Hey people, this is one of my fanfiction sister's LATE birthday present. I mean, I never really got to type this! But better late then never, right? Yea. Okay; SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINDA! :D Hope I did wat you wanted, and I'm sorry for this being mega lte :'( **

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. Nope, you will not get me to crack! I don't own. NO! PUT THE BANANA DOWN MONKEY! NOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

Flowers arranged on the mahogany table, white lilies and pink roses, the bouncer in the front, taking our guest's names so we know who is here and who is not. There's a great arc over the man I love, who's smiling at me as I slowly walk down the aisle. Miss Martian and Artemis built that arc, as Artemis gathered the vines and flowers, Miss Martian built it and put it all together. I glanced my way in their direction, both were already crying. I blushed at the site, and kept walking down the white aisle sheet, with pink daisies scattered. Who else would be appropriate for best man other then Wallace Rudolf West? My fiancés best friend and older brother. I scanned the guests, and immediately smiled, as I saw my father and Bruce, sitting next to each other, my father crying like a baby. But Bruce, he winked at me. Without missing a step in my bounce, I winked back. The bride's maids behind me in the dresses I picked alone, but they picked mine so that was okay. Finally, I spotted one of my competitions in the front row, clutching onto Kaldur'ahm's arm tightly. She smiled at me, her ebony locks curling in the back. Zatanna waved at me, tears and a smile on her face. When I finally got to the priest, he was as happy as can be, and gave a warm smile to me. I smiled back, an latched my arm around Dick's forearm. I looked up at him. 'What did I do to deserve such a wonderful fiancé? Excuse me, soon to be husband.' He kissed my forehead as the priest began talking, giving us prayers to stand together forever. When time came, Dick quickly said 'I do.' As the priest came to me, I could already feel my make up wearing, as I knew I had sprung a water leak.

"I do," I whispered ever so quietly.

"Then you may now, kiss the bride!" The priest hollered, because everybody in the room got to their feet and cheered for us. Dick gave me a long and powerful kiss, as I eased into his touch, his fingers in my pinned hair.

"You look beautiful tonight, Barbara," he rapped his arm around me as we climbed down the stairs to see our crying friends. I released Dick's hold and came to my long time school friends, my bride's maids. The shortest one of them all, but yet the oldest, came to me crying like a baby. She clutched my shirt, or ream of my dress, which flowed all the way to the floor, in a beautiful and lovely manner, as a sash went across my breasts.

"You.. Were so... AMAZING!" Linda sobbed, ruining her make up as well. Linda's dark brown hair was done and gelled, and she was wearing my choice of dress, which was a dark blue over thee knee one. Her heels were in her hands, clicking against one another as she moved. The hiccups stopped suddenly, and then she hugged me again. "I'm so proud of you! You were so awesome and words can't describe how pretty you were!" The tallest one, Tori, then pushed Linda to the side like a rag doll, passing her a tissue as she did so. I laughed.

"Guys, really, thanks for coming. It means a lot to Dick and I that you stopped work for this," I smiled at them.

"Oh, any time Barbara. We would do anything for our best friend." I felt someone rap their arms around my waist, and pull me closer to them, and then that person kissed my temple. I looked up to see my husband.

"Oh, hi Tori, Linda, MiMi," he saluted to them, all of which were giggling like school girls. They said good bye to us, and afterwards the FBI worker had to literally yank Linda off of me.

"Sorry 'bout Linda, Babs! See you around!" MiMi called over her shoulder, as her blonde hair bounced behind her. I giggled again, as this time Wally came with his wife and one of my best friends, Artemis Crock. Wally hugged me.

"I know you!" He said in a high voice, pointing at Dick with his finger.

"I know you!" Dick shot back, imitating Wally's pose. Both boys laughed and Artemis leaned to me and whispered.

"Boys," she scoffed. Dick and Wally must of heard her, because they took faces of pure insult.

"Boys? Boys you say?" Dick chanted, hand over heart.

"Dear Arty Farty, we are men, not boys." Artemis shook her head angrily. Then she slapped Wally across the face.

"Wallace West, how many times do I have to tell you to behave yourself?" She snapped in a mother like way. Wally frowned.

"But Arty Farty!" He started, she held up her hand.

"Not buts, when we get home you are so going to get it!" She snapped again, taking a hold of his ear and steering them away. I giggled, but turned to Dick and very seriously glared upon him.

"I swear Grayson, if you act like your idiot of a best friend, I will whip you," I threatened. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Babs! But its fun!" He stated, throwing his hands in the air. I shook my head.

"Maybe for you, but not for others around you." Just then, my dad and dad in law came up to us, my father still crying. "Hey daddy. Are you okay?" I asked, as he squeezed the life out of me. 'Gee, people! I'm getting married, not dying on my death bed!'

"Barbara, my goodness, I never thought this day would come so quickly!" He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Well daddy, me and Richard love each other very much, so it just seems right," I told him, slightly leaning on Dick for support. My dad jabbed Dick in the chest.

"Just so you know, I'm still a cop."

"Just so you know, Commish, I'm a cop too," Dick replied. I laughed and so did everyone around did. I snickered as I finally calmed down.

"Jesus Barbara, I would have guessed that you would be more of a lady!" Zatanna said hugging me. I hugged her back.

"I am a lady, I'm just a child trapped in a lady's body." I stuck my tongue out at her. She shook her head.

"Congratulations, Babs and Dick," Kaldur stated. Dick nodded politely.

"Thanks for showing up," Dick rubbed his arm awkwardly as Zatanna came and hugged him.

"Well, nice chatting with you guys, but I need to leave, my father needs me in New York in about five minutes," she took hold of Kaldur, and both chuckled as she said a spell, making them both disappear in front of my very eyes. I hummed, and kissed the ebony at my arms' length.

"Dickie bird?" I started.

"Hm?"

"I wub you."

"I wub you, too." He started speeding to the other end of the church.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, trying to catch up.

"TO GET A CORNER PIECE!" He shrieked, laughing as he ran for the table, I laughed and followed. 'I want a corner piece too!' I whined in my head.


End file.
